Shoot 'Em Up
by Courier999
Summary: Season Six, Episode 2- Deadshot prepares to take on the Titans. Now revised and expanded. K for violence. R&R!


Teen Titans- Shoot 'Em Up

_Teen Titans_ and related characters are property of DC Comics.

STAR LABS- JUMP CITY BRANCH:

"_Security breach in manufacturing plant._" A computerized voice announced.

Inside the manufacturing plant, a man grabbed what appeared to be a sniper rifle. He grinned at the find.

"I don't know why you're here, and I honestly don't care." A young man's voice echoed from above.

The intruder jumped at the sound. He raised his assault rifle and scanned the large room. What he didn't notice was that a shadowy figure was dropping down from the girders above. What he did notice was a loud noise caused by said shadowy figure falling to the ground. The intruder turned around, aiming the flashlight attached to his gun. The light focused on the intruder- a young man clad in red, yellow, and green.

"Uh oh." Robin muttered when the intruder noticed him.

*cue Teen Titans theme song*

Robin looked up at the intruder and quickly recognized him.

"Deadshot." Robin commented.

"What tipped you off, Robin- my cybernetic eyepiece or my guns?" The intruder replied.

"What are you doing here?" Robin demanded.

"My boss told me there was some prototype weaponry here. Came to see for myself." Deadshot quipped.

Robin grabbed his communicator.

"Titans- GO!" Robin ordered.

Deadshot began to scan the room. He saw nothing. Someone was messing with his eyepiece. Just then, Cyborg dropped down.

"Where's your pass, Deadshot?" Cyborg quipped.

Deadshot raised his pistol. Just then, the gun was ripped out of his hands in a field of dark energy.

"What's the matter? Scared of the dark?" Raven snarked, emerging from the shadows.

Deadshot backed away from the Titans. Just then, a green hawk crashed through the building's skylight. The hawk then changed into a similarly-shaded human male. Deadshot grinned. His history with the Doom Patrol had taught him that Beast Boy was a lousy fighter. However, the sight of a pair of glowing green eyes brought his attention back to temporal matters.

"Reveal yourself!" Deadshot exclaimed.

A bolt of energy hit Deadshot across the chest. Starfire entered Deadshot's field of vision, her fist still smoking from the star bolt.

"You wish for me to reveal myself?" Starfire asked.

Deadshot aimed down his rifle's sights. His target- the area of Starfire's forehead between her eyes. Just then, a rumbling noise echoed through the building. Terra broke through the floor, her eyes glowing a bright shade of yellow. Levitated near her were two large rocks.

"Six to one, Deadshot. It's over." Robin quipped.

"No. Now it's fun." Deadshot replied.

Deadshot opened fire on the Titans. The two large rocks sailed through the air, smashing through his cover. Simultaneously, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, throwing off Deadshot's aim. Raven brought down a beam from the ceiling, but Deadshot got out of the way. Robin got a running start, jumped off a pillar, and began spinning his bo staff. It was just then that Deadshot set off several smoke bombs and escaped. No one saw his walking towards the loading bay with several small cases.

Back at Titans Tower, Robin was screening some reference material regarding Star Labs and their latest developments. As it turned out, Deadshot had been a distraction. While the Titans were engaged against Deadshot, someone had managed to steal 50 cases of experimental non-projectile firearms. Robin already had plans to retrieve the stolen guns. Already, Terra, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire were searching for said guns.

On the streets, Terra was questioning an old contact from her pre-Titan days. The contact- Benny Martin, a dashing young man with a fondness for checkered suits.

"Question 1- did you receive any containers with the STAR Labs logo on them?" Terra asked.

"Sure, Tara." Benny answered, smirking.

"Question 2- how many?" Terra demanded.

"20." Benny replied, proud of himself.

"Question 3- where are they now?" Terra inquired.

"Warehouse at the docks." Benny answered.

Some time later, the Titans reviewed the search.

"How many cases are accounted for?" Robin demanded.

"We found 45 cases total." Raven answered.

"The other 5?" Robin asked.

"Intergang mook told me that Slade has them." Raven replied.

Robin was speechless.

In his lair, Slade watched as the 5 cases were unloaded. Deadshot was standing nearby.

"Which one's for me?" Deadshot asked.

"None. They're for your accomplices." Slade answered.

"What accomplices?" Deadshot asked.

"The ones that are going to help you kill the Teen Titans." Slade replied.

"What?" Deadshot inquired.

"Tomorrow morning, Jump City University is going to hold a dedication ceremony for their new science center. The Titans are going to be there. You and a small team of Intergang hitmen are going to be hiding in plain sight. By the end of the day, the Teen Titans will be cadavers." Slade answered.

The next morning, Deadshot prepared to carry out his orders. The Titans were attending the dedication of the Ray Palmer Science Center at Jump City University. Slade had made all the arrangements for the planned killings. Deadshot had prepared a sniper's perch on the roof of a nearby building. His team of five was hiding in the crowd. Deadshot grinned as he loaded his rifle.

Robin was the first to take the podium. Deadshot stared down his scope, aiming squarely at Robin's head. What he didn't count on was Cyborg seeing sunlight being reflected off the gun. Just as the world's greatest marksman prepared to pull the trigger, Cyborg tackled Robin to the ground. The bullet bounced off Cyborg's body. Deadshot began Plan B. Suddenly, the quintet of Intergang hitmen drew their guns- the ones stolen from Star Labs.

"Titans- GO!" Robin yelled.

The Teen Titans stood their ground near the stage. Already, the five gunmen were advancing their way through the crowd, determined on sending the Titans to the hereafter. Robin heard the satisfying smack of his bo staff slamming into a criminal's skull. Just then, one of the goons fired his gun, taking Beast Boy out of the fight. Meanwhile, Starfire was engaged in a pitched battle against two of the gunmen. Raven took on the leader, tossing him around like a rag doll. Cyborg was preoccupied with Deadshot- and Terra was cornered by the remaining gunmen.

"Let's ice this b-" One of the gunmen began.

"How about not?" Terra retorted.

Just then, Terra drew in large amounts of gravel from a nearby construction yard. Deadshot watched in horror as Terra became a hulking behemoth surrounded by an armored shell of rock. The thugs were knocked off. Terra turned around and faced Deadshot.

"Oh crap." Deadshot murmured.

"I WILL BREAK YOU!" Terra exclaimed.

Deadshot fired off several rounds from his assault rifle. None of them penetrated the shell. Just then, Deadshot got an idea.

"Hey! Catch this!" Deadshot exclaimed.

Just then, a hand grenade went flying at Terra. When it exploded, Terra's golem form ceased. Deadshot prepared to execute the Titan. Suddenly, a boot struck him in the face. Deadshot went tumbling down to the pavement. It was then that he saw all of the Titans standing before him.

"6 to 1, Deadshot. Now it's fun." Robin quipped.

"No. Now it's over." Deadshot retorted.

Deadshot set off a smoke bomb. When the cloud of smoke cleared, he was gone.

"I doubt that's the last of him." Robin muttered.

Back at Slade's lair, Deadshot was standing before his boss.

"You'll need a metahuman to take them down." Deadshot announced.

"I have one. Remember the Striker's Island breakout?" Slade replied

"Yeah." Deadshot answered back.

Slade activated the intercom on his desk.

"Ms. Willis, I need you for something." Slade ordered


End file.
